Locations to be explored
This list is all the places that the team have not yet visited. * Sleepy Hollow is a village in the town of Mount Pleasant, in Westchester County. The village is known to many via "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow", a short story about the local area and its infamous specter, the Headless Horseman, written by Washington Irving, who lived in Tarrytown and is buried in Sleepy Hollow Cemetery. Owing to this story, as well as the village's roots in early American history and folklore, Sleepy Hollow is considered by some to be one of the "most haunted places in the world". * The Gurdon Light is a mysterious floating light above the railroad tracks near Gurdon (Clark County), a few miles away on Highway 67, which was first sighted during the 1930s. A popular legend is that a railroad worker was in an accident in which he was decapitated and now he is holding a lantern going up and down the tracks searching for his missing head. The other legend involves the murder of a foreman for the Missouri-Pacific Railroad. The Gurdon Light was reportedly sighted shortly after his murder near those tracks during 1931. The local legend appeared on NBC's television program Unsolved Mysteries during 1994. * The Lincoln Heights Jail in the Lincoln Heights neighborhood of Los Angeles is allegedly haunted by the seven inmates who were beaten to death by guards on what is known today as Bloody Christmas. * El Adobe de Capistrano Restaurant in San Juan Capistrano, which comprises the home of Miguel Yorba built in 1797 and the town's Juzgado (court and jail) built in 1812, is reputed to house a ghost in former jail cell, now the restaurant's wine cellar. In addition there have been reports of a headless friar in front of the restaurant. * President's Park, better known as Lafayette Square, may have its own spectral resident. Philip Barton Key II was the son of Francis Scott Key and the nephew of Chief Justice Roger B. Taney. In the spring of 1858, Key began having an affair with Teresa Bagioli Sickles, the wife of his friend Daniel Sickles. On February 26, 1859, Sickles learned of the affair. The following day, he saw Key in Lafayette Square signalling to his wife. Sickles rushed out into the park, drew a pistol, and shot the unarmed Key three times while the other man pleaded for his life. Key was taken into the nearby Benjamin Ogle Tayloe House and died moments later. Key's spirit, eyewitnesses and authors claim, now haunts Lafayette Square and can be seen on dark nights near the spot where he was shot. * The Sallie House, Atchison, KS. Legend has it that the cause of all the mayhem at one of the most disturbing haunted houses in America stems from a little girl who was the victim of a botched appendectomy during a house call at the turn of the century. A family who lived in the Sallie House in the '90s documented their experience on the TV show Sightings, which talked of flying objects, frequent apparitions and scratching, gouging and shoving, mainly directed at the male owner. The home is now vacant but is a popular pick for paranormal researchers who have been asking if additional malevolent spirits have since moved in. * The LaLaurie House, New Orleans, LA. American Horror Story: Coven has reignited interest in this famous French Quarter haunt. In the series, Kathy Bates plays real-life socialite and serial killer Madame Delphine LaLaurie, who orchestrated a torture chamber for slaves at the Royal Street mansion from 1831 until 1834, when responders to a fire uncovered her dark secret. LaLaurie's victims are said to haunt the property to this day—passersby say they can hear shouts, moans and weeping, and some say they have seen ghostly faces from the upstairs windows. Yet, the house's ghastly history hasn't stopped wealthy buyers. Before losing the home to foreclosure in 2009, actor Nicolas Cage owned the house and today a wealthy oil tycoon is said to hold the deed. * The House of Death, New York, NY. The city that never sleeps is probably just too afraid of the House of Death to close its eyes—the famous brownstone off of Fifth Avenue that is reportedly terrorized by a whopping total of 22 ghosts. The most famous is writer Mark Twain, who lived here from 1900-1901; the most heartbreaking is the six-year-old girl beaten to death by her father, criminal prosecutor Joel Steinberg, in 1987. In addition to sightings of Twain and the young girl, residents say they have seen visions of a lady in white and a gray cat. * Haunting in Connecticut House, Southington, CT. The drama the Snedeker family experienced in the ’80s living in this haunted house (and former funeral home) was crazy enough to be turned into a popular horror flick in 2009 (that pic is of the movie house—the real house, a private residence, remains shrouded in mystery). During a two-year span, both of the Snedeker parents claimed to have been physically assaulted and sodomized by demonic spirits, and said their son Philip was often visited by a creepy man with long black hair. A new family claims the home is spirit-free and “normal”, except for the routine drive-bys, which have often forced police to add backup patrols. * Los Feliz Murder Mansion, Los Angeles, CA. Goths love to picnic in the backyard here and several major news publications have written about the hauntings experienced by trespassers to this mysterious murder house. In 1959, Dr. Harold Perelson beat his wife to death with a hammer in the mansion, severely wounded his daughter and then drank a glass of acid to off himself. The Enriquez family bought the dilapidated structure at auction years ago and used it only for storage purposes. In the spring of 2016, the house was finally cleared of the clutter—much of it dating back to the mid-20th century—and put up for auction, but that hasn’t culled locals’ interest in it. * Franklin Castle, Cleveland, OH. On Cleveland's Franklin Boulevard, locals still whisper rumors about the original owner of the 20-room-plus 19th century dwelling. In just a few short years in the 1890s, the mansion became the place of death of four of Hannes Tiedemann's adolescent children and his wife. Though Tiedemann was never found guilty of any wrongdoing, today some people claim he hung his 13-year-old illegitimate daughter and made it appear like a suicide and that he killed his mistress in a secret passage. Known as "the most haunted house in Ohio," the castle is rumored to be visited by ghosts. * Molly Brown House, Denver, CO. The "Unsinkable Molly Brown" was one of the only people to survive the Titanic, but she wasn't entirely unstoppable: She died in New York in 1932. It's said Brown (along with her husband and mother) still haunts the prized Victorian home, acquired in 1893, where she spent much of her adult life and which is now a museum with artifacts from her life. Visitors say they have seen apparitions in the dining room, rearranged furniture and similar strange occurrences in the former room of Brown's child, Catherine, who died at a young age. * East Martello Fort, Key West. Like something out of a Stephen King novel, Robert The Doll haunts visitors to the East Martello Fort in Key West on a daily basis. His unusual story is scary, as he was once the favorite childhood toy of a local boy, Robert Eugene Otto, who went by the name of Gene. When Gene received this handmade doll, all seemed normal until one day his parents heard a disturbance in their son’s bedroom. When they heard Gene screaming, they ran to his door, only to find it locked and to hear the boy screaming for help. When they finally got the door open, they saw that their son’s room was in total disarray, furniture was knocked over, items were strewn all over the place and poor Gene was shivering with fear. His only words were “Robert did it.” Over the years, Gene would say those words a lot when strange things happened or things were inexplicably broken. As an adult, Gene kept Robert even after he married, to the dismay of his wife who insisted the creepy doll be put in the attic. Yet even this isolation did not dissuade Robert from spooking people; people on the sidewalk below their home would report seeing the doll sitting in the window of an upstairs room - not the attic. Many times over the years, Robert seemed to move around the house and when the Otto home was eventually sold, the new owner donated the doll. Reports say that it moved from one room to another on a regular basis. Today, you can see Robert the Doll at the East Martello Fort in Key West. He resides inside a glass display case; although this does not stop him from behaving badly. Many report camera malfunctions when trying to take a photo of him, workers state that he changes his position and lights and electronics and cameras all seem to cease working correctly in his presence. * Captain Tony’s Saloon, Key West. One of the most popular watering holes in Key West, Captain Tony’s Saloon has a long history as many different things. It was a speakeasy during prohibition, a cigar factory, a wireless telegraph station and the city morgue. Throughout its past many tragedies occurred and could possibly explain the hauntings here - but while nobody knows for sure why, many are convinced of the existence of paranormal beings lurking in the bar. A treacherous hurricane caused bodies to wash out into the street during the building’s morgue phase, one of which was later buried in the walls of the building along with holy water by the local Bahamians. The bones and skeletal remains of several people were found inside the walls when renovations were being done years later. A woman reportedly killed her child in the bathroom after catching her husband drunk during Captain Tony’s speakeasy days. The tree that grows through the roof of the building was at one time the sight of town hangings; one of the hanged was a woman who was caught wearing a blue dress covered in blood after killing her family. For many years and still today, guests to the local pub tell accounts of seeing the lady in blue, hearing strange sounds and experiencing an eerie feeling in the ladies restroom. Some even say the first stall was locked when no one was inside and that they heard the door of the stall slam when no one could be seen. Those that come to Captain Tony’s for a cold drink are often treated to a whole other experience - one they cannot forget. * The Old Jail, St. Augustine. Listed on the National Register of Historic Places, the Old Jail was built by Henry Flagler in 1891 and served the county until 1953. During this era, it was not uncommon for the warden and his family to live inside the jail, adjacent to the prisoners. So Sheriff Joe Perry and his family were also residents within the building, in addition to around 60 prisoners. Visitors to the Old Jail have a chance to walk through the men and women’s cells, see actual weapons that were used in crimes and tour through the execution gallows. The experience is often a frightening one - especially for those who are easily caught off guard by unexpected events. Many have died and suffered with diseases within these walls and it is believed that their spirits are still lingering. The 6' 8", 300 pound Sheriff has been seen and heard; strange smells, heavy footsteps, disembodied moaning, laughing, jangling chains, even the sounds of dogs barking have all been reported. The Old Jail is so abundant with supernatural activity that it has been investigated by various paranormal professionals and, because of their findings, is deemed a certified haunted building and is listed in the National Directory of Haunted Places. * Spanish Military Hospital, St. Augustine. While the original building that housed the Spanish Military Hospital was torn down and rebuilt in 1821, the hauntings that have taken place throughout its history have continued through the years. When the city began replacing the water lines of the building a gruesome, discovery was made: Thousands of human bones. The truth was that the hospital was built atop an Indian burial ground and that the spirits of the dead were tormenting all who came within the walls of the building. But that is just the beginning of what many believe is a hotbed of ghostly encounters. Because the hospital treated many sick, diseased and horribly injured patients throughout its history and those that died and suffered are still here, longing to be freed. From the painful screams of the amputees to the cries of the dying, every room inside the building is said to be haunted. Objects, including hospital beds, seem to move by themselves, doors open and close on their own, misty apparitions appear and disappear, the air becomes dense and cold in certain areas and a sense of despair often fills the hearts of those visiting. * Gribble House, Savannah. It was 1909 when a triple murder took place at the Gribble House in Savannah. It was reported as one of the most diabolical crimes in the city and was a gruesome discovery for the police when they arrived on the scene. Today, many believe that the tortured souls of the dead still linger here, unable to move on to the other side. Numerous paranormal crews have been sent out to investigate this historic site and what they have experienced has been reported as astounding evidence of supernatural activity. Vivid light anomalies, disembodied voices and more have been witnessed. The eerie sensation that someone is touching you, pushing you or watching you is also a common occurrence. Glowing orbs and flashes of light have also been reported. * William Kehoe House, Savannah. Built in 1892 as a family home for William Kehoe, his wife and their 10 children, the Kehoe house is shrouded in mystery and tragedy. Many of the spirits that are said to be living in this grand mansion are that of children and experts say they are most likely those of the Kehoe children, several of which died inside the house. The first to die in the home were the Kehoe’s twin boys who were playing in a chimney, got trapped and subsequently died. While the chimney was reportedly boarded up after, it is believed that the poor children are still there, perhaps hoping to be freed. Guests to the Kehoe House, which is now a lovely bed and breakfast, report hearing the sounds of children laughing, running and playing in the hallways - although there are no children in sight. Other reports revolve around room #203 of the inn where many who’ve stayed there say they saw a child appear at the end of their bed, felt as if someone was kissing their cheek and touching their hand, and that the lights go on and off by themselves. Others feel as if they have seen the ghost of Annie Kehoe inside room #201 and #203; she appears for a moment then quickly disappears. * Iroquois Theatre, Chicago. In December of 1903, one of the deadliest fires in US history occurred at Iroquois Theatre in downtown Chicago during a burlesque comedy show starring Eddie Foy. With the Great Chicago Fire still in the minds of Chicagoans, the Iroquois Theatre was built to be fireproof with its many exits and theater curtains made of asbestos. However, it was faulty wiring that started the blaze that led to the deaths of an estimated 600 people. What is now the Oriental Theater is also home to several ghost encounters especially in “Death Alley,” the narrow passageway behind the theater. Paranormal activities have been experienced such as cries and ghostly figures; others have been touched by unseen hands. Other anomalies have been seen in photos, such as shadows and figures when no one else was in sight. * The Omni Parker House, Boston. Boston’s most haunted hotel, the Omni Parker House, was built in the mid 1800s and was run by the owner, Harvey D. Parker, until his death in 1884. Known for its prestigious guests and long running Saturday Club which consisted of such literary greats as Charles Dickens, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Ralph Waldo Emerson and Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr., this grand hotel has a rich and fascinating past. Many famous and infamous people were guests throughout its history, including John Wilkes Booth, Jacques Offenbach and Charles Dickens, who actually lived at the hotel for two years. John F. Kennedy announced his candidacy for Congress here and held his bachelor party in the hotel’s press room in 1953. But it’s the hotel’s darker side that has many intrigued today. In fact, room #303, which is walled off, was the basis for Stephen King’s short story, 1408. The most popular ghost is that of Harvey Parker himself, which is not surprising since the man was known for his micromanaging and being a perfectionist; he took it upon himself to ensure no details were ever overlooked when it came to serving the guests. Numerous visitors have spotted Harvey; some see him as a misty apparition, others see him even clearer, mustache and all. The 3rd floor, where Charles Dickens resided, seems to beckon elevators constantly even though no one pushes that button and bellmen have reported seeing orbs of light floating down the 10th floor corridor. Other accounts include the report from a young girl who awoke to find Harvey standing near the foot of her bed, smiling at her. When she smiled back, he disappeared. Shadows, flashes of light, mysterious sensations and the sounds of a rocking chair rocking back and forth all seem to show that Harvey, who loved his hotel so much, has never left. * King’s Chapel Burying Ground, Boston. What could be more eerie than a cemetery? How about one that is more than four centuries old? For paranormal enthusiasts, King’s Chapel Burying Ground in Boston is the place to explore when in search of supernatural experiences. This historic cemetery dates back to 1610 and is the final resting place of Puritan Governor John Winthrop and Reverend John Cotton as well as many of the colony’s earliest settlers. Many who’ve visited King’s Chapel have left spooked, reported seeing strange and inexplicable sights and even heard the voice of a dead pirate named Captain Kidd. Stories that surround the burying ground include that of a woman whose grave was made too short - the carpenter decapitated her and placed her head between her legs so she would fit, a man who was buried alive and the restless spirits of those whose graves were moved by the city wandering around looking for their coffins. Other accounts include missing videos and photographs that were on the visitor’s camera and then mysteriously disappeared when they left the graveyard. * Fort Warren, Boston. Located on George’s Island, this massive fortress was built to defend against enemy invasion in 1833. The fort was used for many purposes during its long history, including imprisoning confederate soldiers. The most popular ghost that has been haunting visitors here is that of the Lady in Black. Her story is tragic and sad, as she broke into the fort to free her husband who was a young confederate soldier being held there. During the rescue attempt, Melanie Lanier accidentally shot and killed her husband while aiming at one of the guards. She was immediately captured and denounced as a spy. Poor Melanie was subsequently sentenced to death and hung within the grounds of the fortress. To this day, people report seeing the apparition of a Lady in Black, believed to be Melanie still dressed in the black cloak she wore to conceal herself while attempting to free her husband. Other eerie events include footsteps in the snow outside the fort when no one is in sight, items moving across tables and the voice of an inconsolable woman within the hallways. * Menger Hotel, San Antonio. Located right near the Alamo in downtown San Antonio, this Victorian-era hotel was built in 1859 and is one of the oldest hotels in Texas. It is also widely known as the most haunted hotel in Texas with a reported 32 ghosts. President Teddy Roosevelt is the most famous of them all. It was here at this very hotel where he would persuade bar patrons to join his Rough Riders in battle during the Spanish American War. His apparition has been seen many times having a drink at the bar. Another notable specter is Captain Richard King, owner of The King Ranch, one of the largest ranches in the world. He would stay at the Menger Hotel in his own personal suite for long periods of time and until his death. His ghost has been seen numerous times entering and exiting his suite, now named “King Ranch Room,” and roaming about the hallways. Another apparition that has been seen many times is Sallie White, a maid that worked at the hotel. After arguing with her husband one night, the following day while at work he came in and brutally attacked her. She passed away in the hotel two days later after suffering severe injuries. Sallie is often seen strolling around on the third floor with her uniform on carrying towels for guests as if she’s working a normal day. * valley forge park valley forge pa there is ghosts soldiers who died from frostbite * 432 grove st bridgport pa my house is haunted by 4 spirits my mom who died on feburary 2 2001 two guys one in red tunic and a guy in a white shirt and dark entity in my basement Category:Site maintenance